Little Crush (Hollywood Undead)
by WatchAsWeAllFallApart
Summary: Danny has a little crush on his fellow band member. (Danny/J-Dog) It's just fluff and I suck at summaries I'm not sorry weh.


**I don't usually write this, so it may suck ._.**

**Anyhow, if I make any mistakes, tell me and I will immediately edit them out!**

**And a little note: I always take constructive criticism! **

* * *

Danny had had a crush on his friend, Jorel, probably since the first day he met him. He's been itching to tell him how he feels, but is afraid that he'll be turned down. If he is, then Danny might just loose a friend.

Today, he was trying to muster up the courage to tell the guitarist, but every time he just sat there fidgeting as Jorel walked past. He got a few stares from his friends, and Matt even walked up to ask if he was okay.

"What? O-oh I'm fine," Danny lied, scratching the back of his neck. Matt looked at him, obviously suspicious. Then, the drummer grabbed his arm and let him to the back of the tour bus. He made sure no one was listening before looking at the singer, who was blushing furiously.

"Okay, Danny-boy. Tell me what's wrong," Matt said, crossing his arms and looking at him intently. Danny was avoiding the drummer's gaze at all costs.

"W-Well um...I uhh...Have a crush on, um, someone," Danny stuttered out, blushing like mad. Matt perked up.

"Who?" he asked, walking forward. When Danny didn't answer, Matt forced him to look at him. "Danny, tell me. Or I swear I will go out there and scream it to the world." Danny looked up at him and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please don't tell anyone...It's uhh...," Danny hesitated for a moment. "It's Jorel..." Matt stared at him for a couple of moments, before grinning madly.

"Yes!" he almost shouted, letting go of Danny and stepping back with a triumphant look.

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, clearly confused. Why was Matt so damn happy?

"Oh - Jordon and I made a bet earlier. We saw the way you were looking at Jorel and fidgeting, so I said that you would confess your little crush to him today. Jordon said that you would wuss out and wouldn't, so we made a bet. If you confess your love to Jorel _today_, I win. If you don't do it today, Jordon wins," Matt said, laughing at the bewildered look on the singer's face.

"What did you bet?" he asked.

"150 dollars," Matt said, grinning. Danny scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes." Danny went back to being flustered after a few moments of silence.

"But how do I do it? What if he doesn't love me back or-" Danny was interrupted by a sharp shh from Matt.

"Trust me, Danny. Jorel feels the same way. Now, go out there and tell him your feelings," Matt said, giving him an encouraging smile and pushing him back into the main room. Danny looked pleadingly at him before sighing and looking around. Jorel was just leaving the bus - alone. This was his chance.

"Hey, Jorel!" he said, running after him. Jorel stopped and looked at him questioningly. "Where are you going?"

"No where. I'm just going for a walk," the guitarist said, raising a brow. "Why?"

"O-Oh..I was just wondering if I could go with you, maybe...," Danny said, looking at the ground.

"Oh. Um, sure?" Jorel said, turning and walking down the sidewalk. Danny perked up and ran up beside him, walking at his side and putting his hands in his jacket pockets. The singer glanced over to see Matt looking through the window with a smug look on his face. Danny glared and turned away, blushing. That prick...

The two walked in silence, mostly just sight-seeing and stopping a few times to have a short smoke.

"So, why'd you want to come with me, anyhow?" Jorel asked, taking a drag from a cigarette and looking over at the singer. Danny jumped slightly.

"I was going to tell you something...A-And I thought that coming with you would be the best time to," Danny said, flicking his cigarette and avoiding Jorel's gaze.

"Well, that is it?" Jorel inquired, stepping closer to him.

"W-Well...I, umm...," Danny stuttered. God, how can he tell him?

"T-T-Today Jr.," the guitarist teased, smirking slightly.

"Jorel...I think I...uh...l-love...you," the singer uttered the last word, almost inaudibly. He was staring intently at a crack in the cement, determined to not look at the man in front of him. He felt Jorel's eyes on him, and Danny was half tempted to bolt and hide somewhere.

"Danny...do you really-," Jorel was cut off.

"Yeah, I do...I've just messed everything up, haven't I...?" Danny muttered, closing his eyes. He heard movement, and he felt hands touch his cheeks gently, tilting his head up. As soon as he felt lips against his, the singer's eyes snapped open. Jorel was kissing him. It was passionate, and it was over too quickly for Danny.

"Danny, you haven't messed anything up at all. In fact, I feel the same way about you," Jorel murmured, staring into his eyes. Danny felt himself smile, and then they were kissing again. (Thankfully, the road they were on was deserted at the moment.) The kiss lasted for a few minutes, Danny pulling back and panting slightly. Jorel had a smile on his face, which made Danny giggle and lay his head on his chest.

"Do you wanna go back to the bus or..?" Jorel asked, laying his chin on top of the singer's head. Danny thought for a moment.

"We can do whatever you wanna do," he replied. Jorel chuckled.

"I guess we're walking around for a few more minutes." Danny smiled, pulling away from the guitarist. They looked at each other, before walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand.


End file.
